Crush
by MidnightEden234
Summary: Yugi had a secret. A romantic, soft and lovely secret. He loved his Yami. He loved Atem. After telling just one person about it, though, he was rejected and isolated himself within his room. What happens when Atem confronts him about it? Puzzleshipping Fluff! One-shot!


**This is for a very special person on a very special day. Might I add a long overdue gift I was gonna write, but chickened out...**

**So: ****HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRAZY-QUEEN-OF-GAMES-IN-SECRET~!**

**Please enjoy le Puzzleshipping.**

* * *

Yugi had a crush.

Hell, everyone did now and then.

But this crush... this one was _different._

Sure every kid who had a crush said that there's was different.

But Yugi's really was. I mean, he was in love with a five thousand year old spirit for Ra sakes.

Atem. _Pharaoh_ Atem. (Which made it all that much better.)

Yugi didn't dare tell Jounouchi or Honda. They'd make fun of him for sure. As for Miho, well, they were friends and all, but Yugi didn't really know her all that well. So that just left Anzu.

Big. Fucking. Mistake.

Anzu called him a freak, and then avoided him like the plague, like she might catch this "gay disease" too. And it really hurt Yugi. Like a bitch.

Today was the sixth time he'd stayed home the past two weeks. Yugi ignored all the calls from Jounouchi, Honda and Miho. He'd simply tell his Grandfather that he didn't feel well. Hell, even Kaiba called to see how Yugi was doing. Yet Yugi said nothing, zilch, nada.

Yugi sat with his knees to his chest and simply stared at the wall on the other side of his room. His blue blanket had been wrapped around his frozen shoulders, and everything but his heat had been tucked beneath it.

There was a click at the door. Yugi expected it to be his grandpa, or one of his friends, or possibly the doctor... but the last person he thought to see was Atem.

The older duplicate slowly made his way into Yugi's room. Everything remained silent, save for the click when the door closed, as Atem sat down beside Yugi.

Yugi noticed dimly that Atem was warm, but he fought the urge to snuggle towards him fearing rejection from the person he desired the most.

"Aibou..." Yugi loved being called that. "...what's the matter? Your friends and family are worried sick. You haven't talked to me in ages. Anzu seems upset with you. Did something happen?"

Yugi moaned into the blue blanket, stubbornly refusing to reply.

Atem slowly brought his arm around Yugi's shoulders, pulling the teen into a soft embrace. "You know you can tell me right? I won't judge you."

Yugi shook his head.

Atem brought his hand to Yugi's hairline, gently stroking the yellow bangs out of his light's eyes. He continued to brush his fingers through Yugi's hair to which the younger was very thankful. "Did you do something to Anzu?"

Yugi shook his head.

"Did you hurt someone?"

Yugi shook his head again, finding it easier to answer Atem's questions with every stroke he received.

"Do you like someone?"

Yugi hesitated, his stomach clenching up before he slowly nodded.

"A girl?"

Yugi slowly shook his head.

"A boy?"

Yugi nodded then pulled the blanket from his mouth, "What do you do if you like someone and don't know if they like you back?"

"You should ask them," Atem said simply. "Do you want something to eat?"

Yugi nodded, a little surprised by Atem's change of subject. He shook it off though, and then watched as Atem disappeared through the door. A few moments later Atem returned with what looked like a plate of cheese and crackers, already made into small sandwiches.

He placed one to Yugi's mouth and said teen happily took a bite. Atem continued to feed Yugi until all the food was gone. By the last sandwich, Yugi felt a lot better, especially since the tight pain in his stomach had been removed.

"So," Atem begun again, "who are you in love with?"

"I-I didn't say it was love!" Yugi whined with his cheeks turning pink. "...it's just a crush..."

Atem smirked. "Very well then. Who is the one fortunate enough to be called Yugi Muto's crush?"

Yugi couldn't form the words and even if he could his mouth refused to make a sound. He turned away, his face growing redder by the second.

"Aibou, look at me."

With great hesitation, though Yugi tried to hide it, he turned to face his dark. Shock. Atem's lips were pressed gently against Yugi's to which Yugi couldn't possibly figure out a way to respond. Atem took the initiative to deepen the kiss, turning his head to get better access against Yugi's soft, pink flesh.

When Atem pulled back he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped when he saw Yugi's dazed expression. His unnaturally purple eyes held a glimmer of redefined hope.

Finally, when Yugi regained the capability of thinking, he jumped into Atem's lap and kissed back with no emotions held back.

Needless to say, Atem and Yugi got their answers.

**-=-=-=-=-=Three Years Later=-=-=-=-=-**

"Why can't you just tell me?" Yugi asked with a bit of an annoyed giggle in his voice. He unwrapped at towel from around his neck, placing it on a bench near the pool.

"That defeats the purpose of a surprise aibou," Atem responded, giving Yugi one of his all-knowing smirks.

Yugi pouted. A sign that Atem knew to both mean annoyance and frustration. Well, hopefully his surprise would cheer the little light up.

"So when do I get to see it?"

"That's also a surprise," Atem stated. Yugi whined and Atem gave him a shove towards their pool. Just as Yugi began to fall he grabbed Atem's arm and pulled the older into the pool as well.

Later that evening, Yugi and Atem were sitting at the table enjoying dinner when there was a loud crash outside. Atem left to investigate, telling Yugi to stay there.

"What was it?" Yugi asked curiously when Atem returned.

"Jounouchi being an idiot," Atem replied casually. Yugi rolled his eyes and laughed while Atem returned to his seat.

Atem gave Yugi a few nervous glances now and then. Yugi himself begun to grow anxious. He wanted to know what the surprise was as much as he wanted to know what was troubling Atem.

"Yugi," Atem sighed, sounding a bit more upset than he had meant to.

"Yes?"

"Well, we've been together for about three years now... and I think it's time we moved-"

"Oh god," Yugi gasped fearfully, "Are- Are you b-breaking up with me?"

Atem let out a laugh. "No!" He took a deep, horror filled breath before mumbling so quickly Yugi nearly missed it. "Will you marry me?"

"Huh?"

Atem slid the box across the table. Yugi opened it, inside finding a ring made of intertwining silver and gold. "Will you marry me Yugi?"

Yugi's eyes widened, his breath got caught in his throat and his stomach did a one-eighty. He latched his arms around Atem's neck, kissing his dark on the cheek and laughed happily.

"I take it as a yes?"

"Yes," Yugi nodded before leaning in and stealing another kiss from Atem.

* * *

**A short, happy story compared to my other ones. Heheh. No evil, manipulating, hypnotizing Seme's here! Just shy little Yugi and his special Atem... ^_^**


End file.
